


Man of your dreams

by Trash



Series: Rhinestone [4]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dancer Mike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester drags Mike out to his favourite clubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of your dreams

Chester drags Mike out to his favourite clubs. The pair trail around rock bars filled with smoke and heavy metal and get more and more drunk as the night wears on. As they’re on their way to get a cab home, stumbling drunkenly towards the cab line when Mike stops walking.

Chester looks over his shoulder and frowns “Huh?”

“I love this song,” Mike grins, grabbing Chester’s hand and towing him inside.

Turns out – the song he loves is something by The Pussycat Dolls and Chester rolls his eyes. He starts saying that he wants to leave, but Mike is already tugging him towards the dance floor saying “You never know! You might fall in love with the woman of your dreams here!”

“What if I’m not into women?”

The words are tumbling from his mouth before he can help himself. He had never intended on telling Mike he was gay. Not this soon, anyway, and not shouting so he can be heard over the tasteless bass in a bar with girls dancing in metallic bikinis on podiums.

Mike blinks at him for a second but then he smiles and shrugs, saying “Well then, you might fall in love with the man of your dreams.”

Chester sighs, relieved and doesn’t say, what if I already have?

He just dances beside Mike, watching the girls whore themselves out for the drunken crowd.

***

Mike bounces into school the next day and drops into his seat beside Chester with a grin. “You know what’s so brilliant about today?” He asks.

Chester shrugs and goes back to rolling up a sheet of paper into a long, thin tube. “In one week from today we’re out of this place?”

“Well, yeah. But I got a job, too. Which is also brilliant.”

Chester looks up and grins, “Awesome. Where at?”

“Sam Jack’s. That bar in town.”

“The one with the girls in the metallic bikinis?” Chester asks, curling his nose.

“Yeah the very one.”

“So, what, are you going to be serving drinks in a metallic bikini like the female bar staff there?”

Mike laughs and rolls his eyes, “You wish,” he smirks, “I’m going to be a dancer.”

“In a metallic bikini?”

“No. In my normal clothes.”

Chester nods absently and pulls out his lighter, setting fire to one end of the roll of paper, watching it burn away to the other end quickly before going out. “Okay,” he says, “Now you have my full attention. When do you start?”

“Friday,” Mike says, pulling his notebook from his bag and doodling on a clean page, “but rehearsals are tonight.”

“We had plans for tonight.”

“We still do. After rehearsals.” He studies Chester’s expression carefully, knows he’s hurt about being ditched and says, “You can come along, if you want. There’s other b-boys there. The guy who got me a job is called Kyle and he’s hot.”

Chester sniggers as he brushes the ash from his desk, “I’m not interested in the other b-boys,” fuck, he thinks, please don’t take that the way I meant you to take it, “but sure, I’ll come watch you rehearse.”

***

Friday rolls around and Mike cuts school to rehearse for the last time with the two other male dancers. Chester hated them both at first out of principle, scared that they’d steal Mike away from him. But then one of them, Ryan, he handed Chester a VIP pass to the backroom and said he couldn’t wait to see him on Friday when Mike makes his debut.

Free drinks, free access, how could he say no?

He makes an effort, but tries to make it look as if he didn’t. He’s pretty sure he pulls it off, and cabs it into town with his all-access pass hanging from his neck. The girls in metallic bikinis are up on the podiums shaking their asses like five dollar hookers whilst others pour shots down a guy’s throat as he lies on the bar.

The opposite of class.

It’s not long before the music changes to some dance remix of an 80’s classic with a drum and bass line to shake your internal organs and the b-boys take to the podium. Mike is up first, popping and locking like Chester’s never seen him do before.

He’s really working it. He bends his knees and throws his entire body backwards, trusting himself entirely, and turning a back flip. The other dancers behind him whoop and cheer and Chester tries to focus on anything other than the strip of stomach still visible as Mike dances from where his t-shirt has ridden up.

His abdomen is defined and tanned and oh god he needs tequila. Once Mike leaves the stage Chester heads to the bar, knocking back a few shots before shuffling to the area marked ‘private’.

A bouncer checks his pass before letting him through but, when he enters the room, he freezes in his tracks. Mike is backed up against a wall, Kyle kissing his way down his neck with his hand shoved down the front of Mike’s baggy jeans. Chester stands there for what seems like forever watched the guy he has a crush on and the guy he was being set up with make out.

He’s pretty sure a couple of shots of Tequila will make this all go away.

But as he staggers out of the door and toward the bar, he isn’t sure how long for.


End file.
